memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Plagues of Night
| author = David R. George III | editor = | publisher = Pocket Books | format = paperback | published = 19 May 2012 | reformat = | reprint = | pages = | ISBN = ISBN 145164955X | omnibus= The Khitomer Accords Saga | date = 2382–2383 | stardate = | altcover = | caption = }} Plagues of Night is a novel, the beginning of a two-part story arc by David R. George III and the continuation of George's previous Typhon Pact novel, Rough Beasts of Empire. Description :The first novel in a two-part '' adventure set in the universe of Star Trek: The Next Generation!'' :In the wake of the final Borg invasion, which destroyed entire worlds, cost the lives of sixty-three billion people, and struck a crippling blow to Starfleet, six nations adversarial to the United Federation of Planets—the Romulan Star Empire, the Breen Confederacy, the Tholian Assembly, the Gorn Hegemony, the Tzenkethi Coalition, and the Holy Order of the Kinshaya—joined ranks to form the Typhon Pact. :For almost three years, the Federation and the Klingon Empire, allied under the Khitomer Accords, have contended with the nascent coalition on a predominantly cold-war footing. But as Starfleet rebuilds itself, factions within the Typhon Pact grow restive, concerned about their own inability to develop a quantum slipstream drive to match that of the Federation. Will leaders such as UFP President Bacco and RSE Praetor Kamemor bring about a lasting peace across the Alpha and Beta Quadrants, or will the cold war between the two alliances deepen, and perhaps even lead to an all-out shooting war? Summary An attack on Utopia Planitia causes concern throughout the Alpha Quadrant, not least from Praetor Kamemor, who learns a Romulan ship took part in the operation without her knowledge. Sela convinces her the operation was ordered prior to them both taking office when in fact she was fully aware of it. When Kamemor uses Spock as an intermediary to arrange a meeting between the Khitomer Accord leaders and some of the Typhon Pact heads of state, Sela and Tomalak manipulate her into requesting both free trade and a joint mission of exploration. Meanwhile, Kasidy Yates has Kira ask Sisko to renew his relationship with his daughter if not her. Sisko begins spending time with Rebecca and puts his divorce from Kasidy on hold even though they continue to live apart. Sarina resigns from Starfleet Intelligence and joins Deep Space 9's security staff. She reports to security chief Jefferson Blackmer that she overheard Rahendervakell th'Shant, one of the Andorians who chose to remain on the station, apparently plotting sabotage but no-one can corroborate the story. When Blackmer investigates them both alone, Ro becomes suspicious of him in turn but all three are cleared. The Enterprise, which recently thwarted Tzenkethi attacks on Federation supply ships, is assigned to explore the Gamma Quadrant alongside a Romulan ship, the Eletrix. Spock, who has decided the Romulans can continue the Reunification Movement without him, accompanies them as a Federation liaison with Tomalak filling the same role for the Romulans. Trok, the surviving member of the Breen slipstream research team, decides that Dominion ships would be more compatible with the drive than Breen ships but is unable to replicate the components, instead suggesting stealing manufacturing machines from a Dominion shipyard. Having entered the Gamma Quadrant under guise of being a civillian ship, the Breen vessel Ren Fejin attempts to raid the disused but guarded shipyard on Overne III. They contact Tomalak on the Eletrix for help and the Eletrix crew fake their ship's destruction and disrupt the Enterprise and the Robinson from communicating with Deep Space 9. The Ren Fejin crew are captured by Jem'Hadar but the Eletrix crew take Laas hostage and force the Jem'Hadar to let them leave with both the Ren Fejin and the equipment they need. The Deep Space 9 crew discover a number of bombs planted in the reactor core and begin evacuating the station but, after experiencing a visions from the Prophets, Kira convinces Kasidy to stay on the station rather than leave on the Xhosa. The Defiant detects the cloaked Eletrix exiting the wormhole with the Ren Fejin and a second Breen ship and a Tzenkethi ship uncloak, sparking a battle. The Robinson exits the wormhole to witness the destruction of first the Xhosa and then Deep Space 9. References Characters :Aleco Vel • Alizome • Aluura • Venalur Atreev • Aztral • Nanietta Bacco • Julian Bashir • Beld • Jefferson Blackmer • Brathaw • Brestol • Brex • Broik • John Candlewood • Cardok • Cassie • Cenn Desca • Jeannette Chao • T'Ryssa Chen • Jasminder Choudhury • Corskene • Corthin • Dorlok • Sarina Douglas • Dree • D'Tan • Dygan • Kay Eaton • Dina Elfiki • Aldo Erdona • Esperanza Piñiero • Etana Kol • Joanna Faur • Frool • Rakena Garan • Luis García Márquez • Grimp • Hava • Philip Herthum • Hetik • Keln • Kira Nerys • Gell Kamemor • Kazren • Joralis Kinn • Korvess • Korzenten • Kozik • La Dotio • Laas • Geordi LaForge • L'Haan • Ranos Malikan • • Martok • Denison Morad • Morn • M'Pella • Jang Si Naran • Alynna Nechayev • Pardshay • Jean-Luc Picard • Quark • Ed Radickey • Radrigi • Catherine Rawlins • Krissten Richter • Rixora • Ro Laren • Anxo Rogeiro • Rom • Sela • Rahendervakell th'Shant • Benjamin Sisko • Rebecca Jae Sisko • Sivadeki • Skorn • Zivan Slaine • Sozzerozs • Spock • Wheeler Stinson • Taurik • Prynn Tenmei • Jasmine Tey • Tillek • Orventa T'Jul • Tomalak • Torlanta • Tornot • Treir • Trok • Uteln • Vart • Venaster • Vonar • Elias Vaughn • Velenez • Venaster • Anlikar Ventel • Vorsat • Worf • Kasidy Yates • Zeleer • Zelent • Zelk Acto Viri • Leonard James Akaar • Althouse • Asarem Wadeen • Azeni Korena • Pascal Boudreaux • Corliad • • Beverly Crusher • Ezri Dax • Jadzia Dax • Devix • Donatra • Xarian Dor • Eivos Calan • Eivos Audj • Evik Nath • Vic Fontaine • Ledanyi ch'Foruta • Galoren Sen • Elim Garak • Iliana Ghemor • Guinan • Hegol Den • Hiren • Kalena Hoku • Homer • Istani Reyla • Jack • Keer • • Lejuris • Tel Ammanis Lent • James Leyton • Aamin Marritza • Phillipa Matthias • Kaitlin Merimark • Neral • Nog • Keiko O'Brien • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Douglas Pabst • Dalia Parks • Patrick • Gilmesheid ch'Pavarzi • Rene Jacques Robert Francois Picard • Ravent • Relkdahz • ch'Rellan • Jackie Robinson • Rozahn Kather • Benny Russell • Shakaar Edon • Corvalet Sharana • Wayne Sheppard • Shinzon • Jacob Smith • Jake Sisko • Jennifer Sisko • Joseph Sisko • Sorilk • Stone • Tal'Aura • Taran'atar • Iravothra sh'Thalis • Thirishar ch'Thane • Enellis Vellon • Ventu • zh'Vesk • Corallavellis sh'Vrane • Winn Adami • Kornelius Yates • Dorin Zhagan Locations :Ab-Tzenketh • Alpha Quadrant • Anwol Kaht • Avenue Renak • Bajor • Bajoran system • Bajoran wormhole • Beta Eneras • Beta Quadrant • B'hava'el • Cailax Auditorium • Cardassia • Cor'Lavet Park • Cort • Deep Space 9 • Dessica II • Gamma Quadrant • Goventu V • Idran • Kendra Province • Ki Baratan • Loren Sea • Mars • Orventis Arena • Overne III • Promenade • Ravingian Mountains • Relvanek • Romulan Neutral Zone • Romulus • Sierra sector • Sisko's house • Starbase 39-Sierra • Quark's • Tavern on the Black • Typhon I • Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards • Villera'trel • Yolja River Adarak • Alpha Centauri • • Ar'hael Desert • Alrakis • Alva't'kresh • Andor • Apnex Sea • Badlands • Berengaria VII • Beta Antares • B'hala • Corat • Corat III • Dartha • Dodger Stadium • Dominion Headquarters • Earth • Ebbets Field • Endalla • Entelior IV • Ergol • Ferenginar • Gallitep • Garon II • Gavor Shipyards • Glintara • Grevven II • Helaspont Station • Korvale Ocean • Las Vegas • Laskitor III • Marlonia • New Zealand • Omarion Nebula • Portugal • Prentara • Replimat • Rigel Corridor • Salavat • Salazaar Shipyard • Shikina Monastery • Sidau • • Starbase 189 • Starbase 197 • Tholia • T'Pril's • Tri-Rho Nautica • Typhon Expanse • Val'danadex Trel • Vanadwan Monastery • Vela'Setora • Velestral colony • Zalda Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • Jorvan (Argelian freighter) • Ren Fejin (Breen freighter) • ( runabout) • ( ) • Vexia (Romulan shuttlecraft) • Xhosa ( ) ( ) • ( ) • • ( ) • ( ) • Chawla (Federation shuttlecraft) • ( ) • Even Odds • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • Khenn Ornahj • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • Seyer • • • ( ) • ( ) • Vren-thai Races and cultures :Amoniri • Andorian • Bajoran • Benzite • Bolian • Boslic • Breen • Cardassian • Changeling • Corvallen • Ferengi • Gorn • Human • Jem'Hadar • Kinshaya • Klingon • Kressari • Lurian • Nausicaan • Orion • Paclu • Romulan • Tholian • Tzenkethi • Vahni Vahltupali • Vironat • Vulcan • Yridian Alonis • Angol'rey • Argelian • Argrathi • Ascendant • Borg • Frunalian • Gottar • Eav'oq • Parada • Petarian • Prentara • Prophets • Rakhari • Stakoron • Wadi • Watraii States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Breen Confederacy • Breen Militia • Cardassian Guard • Cardassian Union • Dominion • Federation News Service • Ferengi Alliance • Founders • Gorn Hegemony • Ortikant • Reunification Movement • Romulan Imperial Fleet • Romulan Senate • Romulan Star Empire • Section 31 • Special Research Division • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Intelligence • Tal Shiar • Tholian Assembly • Treasury Guard • Treishya • Triumvirate of Cort • Typhon Pact • Tzelnira • Tzenkethi Coalition • United Federation of Planets Bajoran Ministry of Commerce • Bank of Luria • Congress of Economic Advisors • Continuing Committee • Detapa Council • Federation Interstellar Affairs Department • Imperial Romulan State • Institute • Maquis • Obsidian Order • Ohalu • Parliament Andoria • Patriarchy Other references :Aldebaran whiskey • antigrav sled • Autarch • Bajor at Peace • baseball • Battle of Wolf 359 • boxing • Castellan • centurion • City of B'hala • cloaking device • dabo • Dominion War • Domo • Emissary of the Prophets • Finagle's Folly • fusion core • Grand Nagus • grosz • Hawaiian • holodeck • holosuite • Iliad • Incredible Tales • Imperator • isolinear optical chip • kali-fal • ketracel-white • Khitomer Accords • kiriliona • latinum • • magnesite • Malaysian • moba tree • Nascence • neural truncheon • Occupation of Bajor • Orb of Memory • Orb of Unity • pagh • phaser • plasma generator • Praetor • quantum slipstream drive • quantum stasis field • quantum torpedo • raktajino • ravala tree • ravat • relen • revitrite • rinculus • ruatinite • space station • Spican flame gem • strategic operations officer • subcommander • synthehol • Taguan amphora • transport inhibitor • tricorder • Trixian bubble juice • Tuvan Syndrome • tympanic tickle • Tzenkethi War • uhlan • vedek • Velderix Riehn'va • vintern • vodka • warp drive Appendices External link * Connections category:Books Category:Crossover novels